


New Year's Eve pt. 2

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [10]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Aidan and Jamie head to the pub to ring in the new year.





	New Year's Eve pt. 2

As much as Jamie loved having the fancy dinner in the decadent ballroom, after they had finished their meal he insisted on going back to the room to clean himself up properly. 

When he emerges from the bathroom, he's changed into a different dress, very short skirt and quite a bit more casual. "I wanna go somewhere else. The pub, maybe? Somewhere that feels more like us to ring in the new year. Please?"

"'Us,' us?" Aidan asks, perplexed by the skirt. He smirks. "Because you know I'll just drag you down, baby."

He tilts his head and smirks. "Us like you probably know more about the anatomy of a keg than which fork to use and when, and us like I've been kicked out of fancy restaurants more times than not." Jamie comes up nice and close, drags a finger down Aidan's chest. "Us like it's nice to play fancy every once in a while, but all I _really_ wanna do is get dirty with you." 

Aidan grins. But, "You're still dressed up." He slides his hands over Jamie's ass. "I'm getting all confused."

"I still really love being your girl." He wiggles his hips slightly in Aidan's grip. "Even if I'm mostly still me. As long as it's not bothering you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me." Yes, it bothers him. Aidan catches himself and abruptly turns back around. "Jesus, six days into the relationship and already I'm lying to you. Yeah, it bothers me," he says, looking a touch ashamed. "I just... I'm trying to get used to the idea of you having a dick. Because I feel like it's important, that it shouldn't turn me on more when you're pretending to be a girl because that wouldn't be appreciating you properly. But... also I don't want to hurt your feelings, if you'd rather a skirt, and really you should just wear what you fucking want."

Jamie has to take a few minutes with that to sort how he feels, but he never looks irritated or upset. "Well, I do feel pretty sexy like this, I mean my legs and arse are incredible, and I've _so_ got the bone structure for these curls. Plus, opal? You were spot on about that being my gem,” a pause, “but, yeah, I think maybe you're right, that I should quit playing girl for the night. We're both gonna have to face reality sooner or later, and it'd be nice if we could work through the existential crisis at least a bit before I send you my first amateur porn video from another continent."

Aidan stares. "...Yeah. Wait-- did you just read my mind?"

"No, but does it surprise you that we think the same?" Jamie's starting to really smile again. "Remember, we got along well even before we started fucking."

Reaching out, Aidan pulls Jamie close. "You're my favorite," he says softly.

Fuck, it's good to hear that again, still. Jamie nuzzles against his neck and kisses over his jaw. "You're my favorite, too. And it makes me really, really happy that I get to be with you tonight."

"Yeah, it makes me happy too." Aidan grins and kisses him. "Let's go down to the pub and get some real food. I'm starving."

"God, please! I need to be somewhere that recognizes grease as a vital food group." He's beaming.

"Ha. A mere week ago you were drowning in the side effects of your take-away rock star diet," Aidan says, shucking tie and jacket. In a minute he's got a tan Henley in place, and he slips their room key into his pocket. "I'm thrilled to hear what a healthful influence I am." As they stroll down the hall to the lifts, he links their hands together, grinning to find it the easiest thing in the world.

Jamie is as clingy as he has been the last few days, staying incredibly close even as they slide into a booth together. His whole body feels warm and good again, and he barely separates enough to look over his menu.

Aidan glances at the menu and decides quickly, then sets it aside in favor of looking at his boyfriend. "Here, come sit around this side with me," he invites, turning and propping up one leg on the bench seat, making room between his thighs.

It's quite clear he loves that idea, and comes to settle between Aidan's legs as soon as he's invited. With a happy sigh, he strikes up conversation. "So, favorite thing that happened this year, and one thing you hope to do next year?"

"Hmm, well I did win that GQ award, that was fun," Aidan says, "oh, plus I hooked up with a mate of mine. And next year... I want to touch you everywhere." He laughs and links his leg over Jamie's lap. "Same questions."

"Best part was definitely joining Citadel, so huge thank you for that!" He grins and kisses Aidan's cheek. "It led to a lot of really amazing things, being here with you tonight chief among them. And... Hm. For next year..." Jamie licks his lips and decides to just fucking go for it. "Next year, I... hope you'll... blow me." He smiles sheepishly.

The first gut reaction isn't horror, although it never would have been before either. More notably, the words raise a yearning sort of curiosity. "I want to," Aidan whispers, watching his boyfriend's eyes. "I want to get there." 

That definitely makes Jamie blush, but he tries to play it cool, and even decides to push his luck a little more. "I'm also really interested in seeing what that girl in the Loki costume got to see."

Aidan quirks an eyebrow, then laughs out loud. "You want to fuck me."

He can _feel_ how red his cheeks are, and he bites his lip nervously, looking off to the side. "Yeah, I suppose if you wanna put it like that."

Aidan threads his fingers through Jamie's curled locks and kisses him firmly to dispel any doubts along with that flush. "You don't need to be embarrassed with me. I promise."

The encouragement, shown as well as heard, definitely soothes him. "You don't think it'll be too weird coming from your loving but quite male boyfriend as opposed to a woman dressed up as a Norse god inspired super-villain?" Jamie is definitely teasing him, but also searching for more reassurance.

"Ha. Now you're just complicating the issue," Aidan accuses through a grin. Their pints arrive and he sips at his, eyeing his lover. "Do you want to talk about this evening at all?"

Jamie quirks an eyebrow at that. "What about it? I mean, I could praise you all night for the way you handled me, but I'm guessing that isn't what you're referring to?" He shifts, just thinking about the way Aidan took him in that ballroom getting him a bit worked up again. That will definitely be fuel for his alone time for a long, long while to come.

"No, I didn't mean--" Aidan ducks his head, his smile turning a trace shy. "Just... It was really really good. For me, I mean."

"For both of us, then." He trails fingers over Aidan's thigh, tracing little figure eights. "It was remarkable to see-- well, feel you in action. Do you realize how sexy your hands are? I mean, your cock and your hips work wonders, obviously, but your hands, and God, _those teeth_. Definitely use those again, anywhere you want, however you want. You're a man with very many fucking-related talents, is really what I'm saying here."

Aidan beams, soaking in the praise. He rubs his thumb over the angry-colored bruise marring the smooth skin of Jamie's throat. "Did you see this, when you were getting changed?"

"Of course I did, it's impossible to miss." He places his fingertips over Aidan's thumb, feeling the mark with him. "Think you can give me a fresh one right before I leave for home?"

"Think you'll be comfortable with your family and friends seeing them?"

Jamie scoffs and laughs. "I'm sure my parents can get bent, my brother could stand to learn a thing or two, and my mates won't even be fazed."

Grinning, Aidan nods. "Then yes. Be a good boy, and odds are that you'll get what you want." 

"Aren't I always? Okay, no, don't answer that." He laughs again and picks up his pint, taking a long drink from it before setting it back down. "Did you wanna say anything else about tonight? Other than simply that you had a good time?"

"I... Thanks," Aidan finally settles on, tucking an errant curl behind Jamie's ear. "For working with me. But... It was what you wanted, seriously? I mean, from your girl fantasy." He grins. "See, I'm trying to keep in mind that it's not all about me."

"Well good, because it's not," he teases, but he also means it. "I suppose it's hard to separate the fun I had from the role and the fun I had just by being with you, but I did have a very good time. I'd like to do it again but..." He takes a moment, carefully considering his words. "I'd like to play out a proper date, back in London. Get picked up, have a long evening out without fucking, and then at the end of the night when you're dropping me off, inviting you in for coffee at 1am. It'd be up to you if it was essentially just us or if you'd wanna really make full characters out of it. I feel like I get what I want out of it either way."

"A long evening without fucking?" Aidan echoes, a trace of a whimper in his voice, but he dispels it with a grin. "Okay. I can see that." He takes another sip of his draught, then grazes his lips over the pulse point beating in Jamie's neck. "I loved that you wore a plug. And you were totally bare for me."

He smiles and shrugs. "I probably will every time I get the opportunity. It's annoying I can't take cock like most girls can. I think I love getting fucked more than most of them, so it's totally unfair. If I've got the foresight, it's nice to be able to get ready before so that I don't have to work for it when I'm already desperate."

Sounds good, but... "Hold up," Aidan protests, "that's not how I recall this evening. Who was desperate and who was working for it, exactly?"

Jamie laughs softly. "Well, we were both desperate, but you were the one working for it - just like I like it, as we've just been over." He downs a bit more of his pint.

"Right. I reckon, just so's we're clear on who's playing who here," Aidan teases, nuzzling Jamie's throat once more. "Name one thing - just one - that you did in 2016 that you'll take care never to do again."

"Fuck Matilda Lowther," he laughs and shakes his head. "Okay, that is true, but I can go again with less of a cop-out, if you'd like."

"I don't think of it as a cop-out," Aidan demurs, "but sure, go ahead. Perhaps something that didn't leave quite so many emotional scars."

"I will never... play a show drunk, ever again." He sounds quite resolved in that. "What about you?"

"Hmm, let me think. I..." Aidan laughs. "I will never again say, 'Sure, film me nude,' when I'm submerged in the sea just off Cornwall. In bleedin' November."

"So... that means you _will_ say 'Sure, film me nude,' if it's just us in a warm hotel room with a bottle of Jameson?"

"Is the bottle cold?"

Jamie laughs warmly, shakes his head, and raises his glass. "You are so very definitely my favorite."

"So very definitely," Aidan agrees with a laugh, looking up when a server brings trays of champagne round to all the guests. "Here we go," he says, craning his neck to check the countdown clock on one of the many flat screens above the bar. "Are you ready for this?"

"Would it matter if I wasn't?" He's smiling as he kisses Aidan's cheek and then takes his glass in hand. "There's no one I'd rather be with."


End file.
